Even Spirits are Afraid
by Brujhah
Summary: Pensamientos de Alucard, ahora que al fin a obtenido lo que siempre ha querido de su ama.Pasén lean mi primer Oneshot, ahh y dejen Review, please. Oneshot.


_Ok, Antes que nada, debo de admitir que; no suelo dar estas introducciones en ninguna de mis pocas historias. Ya que me he dado el tiempo de leer algunas otras, he notado, que en cierto punto puede ser interesante, gracioso, pero principalmente muy aclaratorio. Para los que han leído Un Paso a la Oscuridad, les digo:_

_Paciencia, la historia no está abandonada ni nada, solo algo complicada ¿Nunca han tenido un bloqueo?_

_Pues bien, sigo. Este es el primer Oneshot que hago, es un AXI y es el primero, en términos estrictamente románticos, que hago (desvirgada doble XD). Tanto el título como la canción que recomendaré para hacer más amena la lectura pertenecen a The Gathering (Grupo que me ha "inspirado" mucho últimamente). _

_Fuera de esto, en realidad no tengo más que agregar. Espero les guste, y si es así, por favor dejen review. Convencida del "trata al resto como te gustaría que te trataran" toda historia que he leído, o casi todas, se han llevado un review mío. Así que si el universo o ustedes se apiadan de mí también lo harán._

_Bueno el link para escuchar es: **youtube watch?v=GlvQWiZf3Xc.**_

_Espero que no sea ilegal, en fin Hellsing no me pertenece y bla, bla, bla._

* * *

_**Even the Spirits are Afraid**_

* * *

Te veo abandonar mi cuarto a penas has quedado satisfecha, te colocas de pie como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si todo el acto de diablerie ocurrido en esta, mi cama, jamás hubiera pasado entre nosotros. Te veo salir, sin estar preocupada por tus ropas, las cuales abandonas en mi oscura habitacion, ya no está Walter, ni la chica policía, ambos han desaparecido. Así que, supongo, ya no debes de temer las miradas de nadie, ya no tienes que mantener tu papel o demostrar lo que eres, sin espectadores ¿Quién podría decirte algo?

Sé que no dejas de odiarme, pero eso me conforta, serte indiferente sería mucho peor, ahora que ambos estamos abandonados en este lugar.

Jamás había pensado en desobedecerte, de verdad, pero ¿En serio creías que te dejaría a merced de la muerte?

Si tuviera que esgrimir las razones por las cuales lo hice primero diría que fue por placer, porque llanamente podía y quise hacerlo, luego argumentaría que esta era la oportunidad de vengarme de ti y todo lo que representas, tu apellido y la _"noble"_ tarea para la cual te has guardado, así como para tu principios y un largo etc. Y ahora puedo reír con sorna; Integra, querida mía, puede que yo sea tu moustro, tu cazador, tu sirviente, tu arma. Pero tú eras MI AMA, única y exclusivamente de mi propiedad, obviamente podrías aludir que malinterpreto los papeles, es mejor que lo hayas creído así, pero a estas alturas aquello da lo mismo.

Te he convertido en uno de los míos, eres mi vampiresa, mi condesa MÍA ¿Entiendes?

Por otro lado, créeme cuando te digo que no fue una decisión fácil. No sé si podrás comprenderlo, pero estos últimos doscientos años han trastocado todo lo que mi época consideraba sagrado o importante, aunque no lo entiendas, te lo digo ¿Crees que para un rey como el que fui, era fácil caer en las redes de una chiquilla de cuna inferior? O déjame ser más claro ¿Has pensado en algún momento todo lo que pase hasta llegar a ti –o que tú llegaras a mí-? Por si aún no cae en tu orgullosa cabeza te explico: no fue nada fácil. Para mí, señor de la muerte, demonio devora almas y todas las atrocidades inimaginables, el fijarse en una niña. Porque si, desde que te vi cruzar el umbral de mi celda –a la cual el bastardo de tu padre, a traición, me confino- supe que las cosas no terminarían bien entre nosotros. Y admito, nuevamente, que en cuanto vi a una niña, exuberante para su edad, ahí, supe que tenía todas las de ganar.

Entonces me hackeaste, demostraste fuerza, valor, inteligencia y nobleza. Tú no deberías haber salido así, tu padre no lo era, tu madre no lo era. Como mujer, ser inferior en todos los sentidos, debiste haber sido débil y llorona, torpe y vacía. Pero no, te tomaste más enserio que nadie de tu casa la _"misión"_ para la cual habías sido elegida. Y te prodigaste de educación y erudición, eras sabia a una altura que siquiera yo con mis quinientos años encima podía aceptar, el tenerte como ama, me obligaba mirarte hacia arriba y por mucho que a mi especie le molestara lo estabas. Estaba celoso, esto lo puedo decir, aquí en mi soledad. Estaba celoso de ti y tu vida, es cierto que siendo pequeña lo habías perdido todo, como yo, pero en vez de volverte una persona desquiciada y extraña – supongo que al ser hombre podía permitírmelo- te volviste en un pequeño haz de luz que, sin saber cómo, comenzó a iluminar está sucia guarida en la cual me escondo.

Eras superior a cuanto ser humano hubiera conocido, desde tus arritmias de verborrea casi burocrática, hasta tus ataques de fría y concentrada ira. Orgullosa y pedante ¿Sabes en cuantos siglos, nadie fue capaz de callarme con una sola palabra?

Entonces cuando lo noté, realmente te era leal, a un punto en que ninguno de mis súbditos lo había sido conmigo o yo mismo hacia tu padre. Así que ahí me encontraba yo, dispuesto a morir por tu causa y tus ideales –falsos y tontos en su mayoría- ¿Qué mayor abyección que la mía? ¿Quién habría supuesto que mi lealtad hacia ti, era mayor que mi sed de destrucción y sangre? Nadie desde luego, esa faceta funcionaba bien para ambos, estábamos tan cerca y tan distanciados que nadie jamás lo imaginaría, al menos yo no. No sé qué ideas habrían asomado en esa pequeña cabecita perversa que tienes. Lo cierto es que no me arriesgo a imaginarlo.

La idea de servirte a cambio de batallas menguaba mis ánimos hacia ti y, debo decir, los suprimió a tal punto que, en cierto sentido, no te veía más que como la líder de esta casa. Llegó a mi lado la chica policía y tú pasaste a un segundo plano aún más reforzado, por lo menos en mi cabeza.

¿Te dije alguna vez que cuando miré a esa muchacha, lo que vi en sus ojos fue a ti? Acertaste cuando dijiste que mi egoísmo la trasformó en uno de nosotros ¿Qué me hubiera importado a mí su muerte, si no me hubiera recordado a ti de pequeña?

Fue cuando lo noté, muy a mi pesar lo noté y me angustie, no de forma visible, desde luego, mis devaneos eran internos y en solitario. Ya que, ciertamente, nadie debía enterarse, menos en ese momento en la cual la mansión se llenó de humanos extraños. También entonces sentí celos, no de ti, si no de ellos. Si no hubiera sido por la chica policía, estoy seguro que ese francés hubiera fijado sus ojos en ti. Era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber qué escondías bajo todas esas capas de formalidad y frialdad.

Había aceptado, desde hace mucho y casi por inercia, el que Walter te conociera tan bien como yo, nuestros papeles en tu vida eran muy diferentes. Pero el verte rodeada de estos _"muchachos"_ en un ambiente , por cierto muy cómodo para ti, como su líder, obviamente, me hizo notar que tal vez ya habías crecido mucho, que tal vez te acercabas mucho a ellos, que tal vez esas cartas anuales enviadas por su majestad para arreglar tu matrimonio podrían ser contestadas por ti de manera afirmativa.

Entonces aquél _"sentimiento"_ fue reconocido por mi cabeza y aceptado en silencio. Recuerda, nadie debía saberlo.

* * *

Bendita sea la guerra, sin ese comandante loco y su ejército de idiotas todo aquello me hubiera llevado a un nuevo nivel de locura, del cual quizás siquiera tú habrías escapado.

Con mis pensamientos concentrados en esta inútil, pero divertida batalla, pude escapar de ti y tu influencia, alejarte de mis pensamientos lo suficiente para divertirme con la masacre.

La guerra y la traición llegaron a ti, no te desmoronaste, no al menos de manera visible y beneficiada con tu humanidad supiste sacar lo mejor de aquél caos, aún herida en tu cuerpo y corazón jamás nos olvidaste ni al traidor o a mí y de ambos conservaste nuestro mejor recuerdo.

Esa mañana en la que envenenado desaparecí, solo tu voz, dándome esa orden expresa me acompaño por un laberinto de recuerdos que duró treinta años.

Al vagar entre todas esas almas, conocí más de los humanos de lo que había olvidado en estos cuatrocientos cincuenta años, conocía a padres y madres, hijos, hijas, hermanos y hermanas, amantes y criminales. Tú era todos ellos y no lo eras a la vez, a veces veía una silueta parecida a la tuya, y me desmoronaba al creer que habías caído en todo aquél charco de sangre que me había tragado, lo hubiera creído si así fuera, pero no, no eras tú. Cuando lo comprendí, encontré la salida, pero eran tantas las almas que tardé. Más de lo que hubiera deseado.

Al regresar, esperaba muchas cosas, que hubieras muerto-aunque no lo creía posible- que fueras madre y esposa, que Hellsing hubiera caído, pero no. Londres era un agujero peor al que recordaba y la mansión había sido reconstruida, la piedra nueva me lo decía, aún cuando la fachada fuera la misma. No había retratos de tu padre o alguna fotografía tuya.

Sonreí al sentirte respirar, seguías ahí, con un genio del demonio acrecentado por los achaques de la edad. Nos vimos, me saludaste – no sin antes tratar de matarme- y yo conteste, la chica policía estaba ahí al borde de las lágrimas y quizás ya estabas vieja, pero a mí no me importaba.

Entonces vino finalmente la calma, la completa y absoluta calma, sin enemigos, sin trasformaciones, ni demonios que cazar. Lo más aburrido del mundo, pero siquiera ahora he sido tan feliz, y eso que ahora yaces conmigo.

Era un deleite verte cuidar y construir cosas, ordenar un jardín, criar tus animales y preocuparte por rosas ¡Rosas!

— Resulta Alucard que; en el tiempo te hace apreciar la creación de tus manos, si miras a tú alrededor verás que todo lo construido lo han hecho mis ancestros, no hay nada mío en este lugar — aquello era el límite de mi entendimiento, sin embargo jamás he sido tonto, y si te empeñabas en plantar rosas o criar animales, entendía que era debido a tus frustraciones sobre el ser madre, "no había nada tuyo en aquél lugar".

Solo la estrecha relación que nos ataba me permitía preguntar, como sin darle importancia, el por qué jamás te casaste o porque no habías engendrado hijos.

— No soy apta — me respondías, sonriendo con tal tranquilidad que me volvía los miembros de gelatina.

Que dijeran lo que dijeran solo yo, nuevamente, era capaz de ver tu verdadera belleza y los años solo la incrementaron.

Acostumbrado a la guerra y a las batallas, la paz que viví a tú lado, me suavizó no podía ser de otra manera, era un bálsamo para una vida de muerte, cansada de la misma.

El tiempo pasa, ciertamente, muy rápido cuando somos felices. Aún recuerdo el primer día en que tus memorias se fueron desvaneciendo. Fue tan doloroso como el haber perdido mi libertad, tú lo notaste al poco tiempo y entonces lo volví a decir.

— ¿Deseas hacerte poderosa?

— Ya lo soy — contestaste con esa calma que te mostraba en paz contigo misma, no cargabas con penas o pecados. Y eso me atraía como una mosca a un foco de luz demasiado brillante, quería hundirme y quemarme en esa luminosidad, opaca e incandescente al mismo tiempo, desaparecer a merced de la luz que te inundaba. Y al mismo tiempo lo temía, por qué era algo desconocido para mí, algo que me atormentaba con su poder, que me volvía un tonto, como la misma mosca que se acerca, irrefutablemente, a su muerte. Pero tenía esa estúpida idea de que si me acompañabas, de que si tú estabas ahí, nada podría pasarme… una idiotez. La luz quema y a los seres como yo los destruye, y tú, mi querida Integra, hiciste exactamente eso.

Tu resignación, con respecto a la muerte, me cortaba en pedazos. Finalmente, tomaste el asunto como una broma normal del destino, era natural que pasara para ti. Yo no podía aceptarlo ¿Por qué debían de pasarte cosas corrientes a ti, la más extraordinaria de las mujeres?

Solo el gran respeto que me inspirabas, y la promesa –que obviamente no cumplí- hecha un par de años atrás evitaban que clavara mis colmillos en ti, que me tragara tu sangre y te la devolviera. Pero a diferencia mía, tú ya no temías.

* * *

En este momento me llega una idea que durante muchos años cruzó mi cabeza, y la cual me hace detestarte desde lo más íntimo de mí. ¡Fuiste tú, chiquilla, zorra, maldita vieja, quién me convirtió en el bodrio que ahora soy, en el lamento hecho realidad, en un demonio estúpido que ahora teme a la muerte, y solo porque no es capaz de aceptar que tú no existas!

Aquello Integra, merece toda mi furia y rencor, hacerme negar mi naturaleza sea quizás la razón por cual te follé sin una pizca de consideración o remordimiento durante muchos, pero muchos años.

Perdido entre la embriagante sensación de tenerte y la rabia que consumía mis fuerzas, solo encontré algo de consuelo cuando hice que gritaras de dolor y cuando te castigué más de lo que merecías, al fin de cuentas todas las tardes tus heridas cicatrizaban, eras el Prometeo al cual devoraba las entrañas todas las noches.

Me gustaba lastimarte cuando recordaba en que me has convertido, me gustaba pensar que después de esa vez, podría matarte y lanzar tu cuerpo a un río en donde desaparecerías apenas amaneciera, tenía tantas formas para torturarte y hacerte sufrir como siquiera imaginabas.

Pero ya lo he dicho, tú me has trasformado en un cobarde, quién siquiera fue capaz de defenderse cuando, convertida en el exquisito vampiro que eres, descargaste toda tú furia sobre mí. Pero tú, zorra astuta, sabías como hacerme daño.

Tu primera venganza fue asesinar a mi primogénita, abusando de la confianza que la chica depositaba en ti, adorándote como lo hacía, como si fueras su hermana, le pediste que te enseñara a cazar y la hiciste caer en su propia trampa. Astuta como eres, maldita perra, utilizaste mis armas para dañarla y con tus colmillos la bebiste, astuta como eres dejaste de ser mi pupila y te convertiste en un verdadero vampiro.

No creas lo importante que fue para mí el notar que te conservaste virgen hasta el día de tu muerte. Como si un mísero humano fuera suficiente para ti. Verte rejuvenecer hace que me felicite por tan magnífico trabajo, como tu piel siendo aún oscura tomo un tono grisáceo brillante y pulido, como tus ojos azules que se apagaban se tornaron del color del cielo, como tu cabellera se volvió la luz del sol.

Pero lo que hiciste me enfrío, era cierto que merecía un castigo, pero el haber dado muerte a la chiquilla – que te doblaba en fuerza- me sacó de mis casillas.

Combatimos y, ciertamente, no me pude controlar. Te golpeé como hubiera golpeado al peor de mis enemigos, te dañé de una manera y me deleite quebrando cada uno de tus huesos, agrietando aquella brillante piel, arrancando grandes mechones de tu cabellos hasta verte sangrar, cuando notaste la diferencia de fuerza, no te detuviste.

Ya que no podía entrar en tu mente debí de adivinarlo, era obvio. Buscabas que yo te matara. Lo lamento amor mío, pero ya soy demasiado cobarde. Siquiera, cuando caíste inconsciente fui capaz de abandonarte a la luz del día.

Te marchaste al anochecer.

Apareciste semanas después y habías convertido tu ciudad en un cementerio, matando sin distinguir, pero a mí no me importaba, cruzaste el umbral de tu mansión convertida en un demonio de ira y frustración, si no fuera por el rencor que te tenía, hubiera visto cuanto sufrías ¿Qué derecho tenía yo a recriminarte tu falta de coraje para arrojarte al fuego, cuando siquiera yo era capaz de hacerlo por el solo miedo a dejar de verte?

Entonces ambos nos desmoronamos. Tu mirada fría a causa de la muerte solo trasmitía desesperación, la mía revivida por tu presencia transmitía deseo ¿Qué mejor manera de juntarnos que eso? Lo de nosotros no es amor, o no al menos el de un amor puro, si lo fue en algún momento – creo que en tu vejez- ya había desaparecido junto al último aliento cálido que dejé que dieras.

Al traicionarte, también me traicioné. En cierta medida acepté que todo eso pasara, incluyendo la muerte de mi querida Victoria Celas era factible si es que te quedabas a mi lado.

Volviste y toda la desesperación acumulada en esos últimos treinta años me hizo abrazarte y besarte, no me importaba si lo aceptabas o no, estaba dispuesto a abandonarte si me lo pedías, pero en vez de eso lloraste, como un bebe hasta que amaneció.

Ver tantas emociones desbordándote me hizo apreciarte como la mujer que me conquistó. Entonces me odié y pregunté, dentro de toda mi perversión, si es que; ¿Era mi venganza el enamorarte o era la venganza de los tuyos que yo hubiera traicionado todo en lo que medianamente creía para permanecieras a mi lado?

* * *

Creí que mi recompensa era hacerte el amor, pero solo era una respuesta. Ya que habías renacido y rejuvenecido fui incapaz de negarme a la duda que te carcomió durante toda tu existencia. El ¿Cómo era? supongo que en lo que nos queda de vida, deberé conformarme con saber que nunca supiste lo que un ser vivo sentía en aquél acto. Lo que hacemos nosotros se parece, pero falta, mucho en realidad, la candidez, la entrega incondicional y ¿Por qué no? el amor.

Quizás debería ofenderme al saber que solo de muerta me aceptaste en tu cama, es como una broma. Puedo ver a tu padre riéndose de mí. Al fin de cuentas fuiste tú quién me derrotó, quién me ató a esta familia, la cual habría destruido hace mucho si no fuera por ti.

Es entonces cuando noto que te amo más de lo que nunca amé a nadie, y que al mismo tiempo te odio por haberme hecho lo que ahora soy, un simple mortal incapaz de morir.

El ruido de tus pisadas me anuncia que vuelves a mi guarida, ya no utilizas la velocidad con la cual tu especie te beneficia. De hecho, hace meses que no haces nada espectacular, hasta tus cacerías se han vuelto pausadas y casi tranquilas, eliges con cuidado, entre asesinos y violadores.

¿Tienes sentimientos de culpa Integra?

Caminas con naturalidad humana, has vuelto a los libros y de vez en cuando me envías una sonrisa casi tranquila ¿Qué mar de caos se está agitando en tu cabeza muchacha?

A veces temo que quieras desparecer, al fin de cuentas tú me necesitas mucho menos de lo que yo a ti.

Empujas la puerta con suavidad y la cierras tras de ti. El espectáculo de tu desnudez aún puede cautivarme, avanzas con cuidado como si temieras despertarme y te subes a mi cama – la que no necesito, a menos que tú vengas a ella- te acurrucas a mi lado y dejas caer tu cabeza sobre mi pecho. Supongo que es hora de hablar ¿Qué más quieres saber, Integra Hellsing, de mi existencia?

Pero esta vez comienzas de un modo diferente, no con interrogatorios o deducciones sobre lo que pudo ser, si no con una declaración que me deja helado –más aún si es posible-

— Ya no sufro —me dices, sin mirarme. Sin saber que decir solo asiento, titubeas un poco y carraspeas — sé… sé que ya no puedo ser la humana que era antes — comprendo medio a medio lo que tratas de decirme — He hecho cosas terribles

"_¿En serio lo crees? hay Integra, si tan solo supieras"._

Entonces te acercas y me miras directamente a los ojos.

— Traté de desaparecer…— me revelas, dándole la suficiente sinceridad a tus palabras como para preocuparme, al mismo momento en que siento que una fría ira sube por mi garganta — traté de hacerte desaparecer… — declaras, entonces me calmo, miró al techo y respiro con fuerza.

— Lo entiendo Integra — al fin de cuentas yo te destruí, es justo que me lo retribuyas. Volteo hacia ti nuevamente, y ahora luces tan calmada como en aquellos días.

— No puedo — dices finalmente — me estoy acobardando —carraspeó levemente al comprender a medias lo que dices. Trato de hablar, pero colocas tus dedos en mi boca — Lamento lo de Victoria, pero necesitaba una venganza, necesitaba dañarte — pobre muchacha pienso para mis adentros.

Entonces comprendo el dicho humano que dice _"No hay nada más terrible que una mujer enojada"_ debo compartir mi culpa con ella. No fue solo Integra, yo también la destruí.

Te dejas caer a mi lado, como si un peso enorme hubiera salido de tu pecho ¿Es esa sensación comparable a la expiación humana?

— ¿Estás más tranquila? —pregunto, asientes sin darle mayor importancia. Entonces no dejo de preguntarme ¿Porque me estás diciendo todo esto? Temo nuevamente y a mí mismo me prometo que no te dejaré ni un segundo a solas. Entonces sale de tu boca, como la post data de una carta.

— Te amo Alucard — el mundo se detiene, así como el tiempo.

La habitación gira y todas las porquerías que sienten los humanos me atacan desde mi estómago hasta la cabeza, subiendo y bajando a tal velocidad que si no fuera porque ya estoy muerto, no podría respirar. Después de casi cien años, después de muerta, después de tantas peleas y gritos al fin sale de tu boca. ¡No puedo creerlo ahora iría, así tal cual, desnudo, a bailar sobre la tumba de Arthur y todos esos viejos! si es que no hubiera desaparecido, desde luego. Me amas y con una calma y tranquilidad que me devuelve a esos días. Regocijando lo que queda de mi alma y deleitando a mi frío cuerpo, te abrazo, te beso; la frente, el cabello, los párpados, el cuello, el mentón, los labios. Ahí me atrapas y me besas con tal parsimonia y calma que todo esto se me hace nuevo.

La noche no ha hecho más que comenzar y si bien tengo hambre, creo que podré saciarme en ti, ya no temeré que te vuelvas un demonio lleno de rencor, incontrolable y asesino. Así realmente se hubiera extinguido la Integra de la cual me enamoré.

La noche no ha hecho más que comenzar; con deleite me hundiré en tu cuerpo y me prestaré para, con todo el tiempo del mundo, hacerte el amor.

* * *

_He leído tantos finales tristes sobre esta pareja que, creo, todos estamos en deuda con ellos, se amen o no. O aunque sea solo una fantasía de nosotros. Como sea, había pensado en matarlos, pero me dije que sería bueno darles una oportunidad._

_Ahora sí. Bye_

_Atte._

_Brujhah._

PD: Copada de estudios y trabajos, no creo que escriba nada nuevo hasta que esta temporada pase. Mientras, reeditaré y corregiré los errores de todas mis historias. Sin más, adieuu.


End file.
